


Триптих в грязно-зеленых тонах

by heart_reactor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У этих двоих вечно все через неправильно. В том числе и первый раз - махоуни может испортить все, даже не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триптих в грязно-зеленых тонах

**ДО. Кристоф**

_Waiting for the last time for my friend to change my mind_  
Waiting for the last drop seems like a long, long time  
Maybe I should go back home, I'll sit and wait right by the phone  
Praying over the porcelain throne on my dirty sticky floor

\- Нет, не могу. Не могу и не хочу. Я перезвоню тебе, Махоуни, - на другом конце повесили трубку, оставив меня слушать жалобные гудки, требующие набрать еще какой-нибудь номер или, наконец, оставить трубку в покое. Выбираю последнее: не люблю я говорить по телефону, да и не с кем особо, кроме человека, которому я сейчас звонил, и который не изъявил желания озаботиться тем, что я хотел ему поведать. Очень жаль, потому что я, черт побери, очень этим озабочен! И очень хочу об этом поговорить – желательно не с томиком Фрейда, но полная погруженность Флинна в работу (или все же просто нежелание меня слышать?) убила на корню нелегкое решение вообще подходить к возникшей проблеме. Почти убила.

Я без всякой бравады могу сказать, что я морально очень сильный человек, я много чего могу осмелиться сказать или сделать (боги, да я каждый день это делаю в суде!), но в некоторых областях на меня нападает ступор, если невозможно при этом еще и добиться благоприятного результата обычными действиями напролом. В данный момент такой областью стала моя злополучная по всем внешним параметрам дружба с одним не в меру истеричным и до неприличия милым рыцарем (внутренне, конечно же, это не так), потому что за каким-то лядом краеугольный камешек этой самой дружбы повернулся ребром «желание», а потом и вовсе завис между этой гранью и гранью – даже смешно! – «любовь». Самое обидное – у меня нет абсолютно никаких причин, казалось бы, воспрепятствовать перевороту на эту грань: я лоялен к полу, я не боюсь пересудов, мне даже плевать, что я маг, а он – рыцарь. Но какой же позор: у меня, считай, карьериста и лжеца-за-деньги, проблема со сферой чувств и отношений. Но даже это не самое страшное, самое страшное то, что зная это, я продолжаю совершать те же ошибки, что совершал по молодости, по глупости, а потом по неопытности работы, а потом по… В общем, вы поняли – я всегда находил себе внешние оправдания.

Глупо ожидать от себя, что при наличии осознания ошибок, они вдруг сами перестанут мной совершаться. Однако я так думал до сего момента, когда я столкнулся напрямую не только с совершенной ошибкой, но и с неопределенностью того, можно ли ее вообще таковой считать. До этого все казалось таким однозначным и определенным, а может просто я эгоист, абсолютный, тотальный и бескомпромиссный как… как кубик в кубе, да. Наверное, не зря некоторые спрашивают: «Боже, что за херня творится в твоей голове, Крис?!» Тем не менее, это все пустые слова, прелюдия – такими полнится вся моя жизнь (это к вопросу о содержимом черепной коробки выше), не давая мне против моей воли умолкнуть. А еще я ушел от предмета своих размышлизмов, потому что не могу об этом думать, могу только действовать, но не знаю как. Да и как тут будешь действовать?. Так что на деле сейчас я докуриваю Мерлин знает какую по счету сигарету (внутренне прислушиваясь к протесту легких, не видевших сигарет уже много и много лет – сигары после работы не в счет), потому что чувствую, что сейчас придет импульс и… Да, вот и он. На часах без чего-то 10 – отлично, я успею. Хватаю пальто и отправляюсь решать действием, если словами не получилось – больше откладывать не могу, и звонков ожидать я не люблю точно также, как и говорить по телефону, я же не школьница, в конце концов.

**РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ. Вместе**

_Ask me what I want easy that's just more_  
How long will I wait for you, twice as long as I did before  
Standing in the freezing snow, maybe you left I just don't know  
I'll soon be lying on my own on some dirty sticky floor

Дорога домой для Флинна была мучительно долгой и просто мучительной в прямом смысле этого слова. Причем, началась она для мужчины еще задолго до того, как его стопы направились в сторону дома, аккурат в 4 часа дня, когда заканчивалась его рутинная рабочая смена, называемая дежурством. Отсчитав последние пять минут скучного (не чета «охотничьим» будням) дня ожиданий какой-нибудь активности, к которой его припахают, он вознамерился было пойти в ближайшее кафе и перекусить, и даже дошел до него… Но тут раздался входящий звонок, которого он так ждал, когда просиживал любовно упертое из канцелярии удобное кожаное кресло, похожее на настоящий офисный трон, и уже никакие раздраженные вздохи и разговоры о конце смены не могли помочь перекинуть «дело» на кого-то другого (просто было некогда). Посему рыцарь устало и немного обреченно нацепил наушник с Кэти на другой стороне линии, и пустился в погоню за волшебными в прямом смысле этого слова нарушителями спокойствия, решившими, что неплохо бы разжиться дармовыми деньжатами в банке в соседнем со зданием организации районе (ну не идиоты ли?!), не подозревая еще, что те просто так сдаваться не намерены, и первым препятствием своему задержанию поставят не магию, а весьма резвый, жутко неэкономный и не электрический автомобиль, ревущий, как больной лев, но передвигающийся со скоростью неподдающегося счислению количеству гепардов, простите, лошадей под капотом. По крайней мере, так показалось Флинну, два битых часа пытавшегося ну хоть как-то физически к ним приблизиться (и эти же два битых часа пресекая на корню колоссальный тупеж полиции). А потом был склад, и снова погоня, однако нагнать дряхлый автобус оказалось не в пример легче. Чародеи были до неприличия упорны и до неприличия не желали использовать магию, изматывая несчастного Флинна, так и не дождавшегося ни одного напарника, физически, гоняя по городу, и в итоге, после автобуса, засели в доках. В доках-то Ленокса и застиг звонок адвоката, покуда он сидел за каким-то ненадежным укрытием и с недовольной миной ловил ушами, вместо смертоносных заклятий, поток глумливых шуток двух магов-подростков (ну конечно, кто еще мог бы быть настолько идиотской целью с идиотским неумением толком пользоваться магией?). Все это в совокупности дало вымученный и очень недовольный ответ в телефонную трубку, к тому же Флинну очень хотелось в этот момент, чтобы на том конце провода хотя бы одна скотина предложила ему помощь напарника, да и вообще в данный момент он очень ненавидел языкастых волшебников конкретно и в совокупности.

От бестолковых грабителей банка он все-таки избавился, изловчившись и вручную накинув на них сеть, когда те потеряли бдительность… Пф, какую там, нафиг, бдительность? Им обоим было около 16 лет, у них были новехонькие права, позволяющие им водить в сопровождении взрослых на территории района, у них был сложный день в школе, и в это время они уже наверняка обычно лежали дома на кроватке, читая комиксы и отдыхая перед ранними занятиями на следующий день, а потому они были чертовски усталы и уже довольно апатичны к происходящему. Что ж, свою долю приключений, заряда адреналина и сообщений в СМИ они уже получили, правда, это было последнее, что они получат вообще в своей жизни… «Сдав» пленников в центр, Флинн понял, что сам он получил только головную боль и непомерную усталость, а единственным не равным по цене бонусом было то, что теперь он может, наконец-то, поехать домой и умереть где-нибудь на диване или даже у себя в кровати от усталости.

До квартиры Флинна Кристоф по ночному Лондону добрался благополучно и без пробок, если, правда, не считать того, что он напрочь забыл адрес Ленокса, зато помнил адрес небольшого парка неподалеку, от которого, расплатившись с таксистом, он шел пешком, оскальзываясь на бесстыдно неприкрытом снегом льду и титаническими усилиями удерживая свое тело от падения. На стук в дверь никто не ответил – некому было. Блэкберри, изъятый из кармана пальто, показывал половину одиннадцатого. «Где его носит допоздна?» Ждать под дверью представлялось очень и очень глупым, поэтому, скривившись, адвокат прошептал бравому немецкому замку пару слов, и тот, «растаяв» от такой красноречивости, с мелодичным щелком отворился, пуская «льстеца» в квартиру. Флинн будет очень зол. Если вознамерится придти сегодня домой, разумеется. Маг прошел в гостиную, но старался ничего не трогать, а рассматривать ему было нечего – ничего нового с момента его последнего визита в темной комнате не изменилось (маг не включил свет, довольствуясь фонарями за окном). А еще источником света было повисшее рядом с ухом заклинание, похожее на пушистый комок серебряного света. Оно не показывало никаких признаков жизни до начала двенадцатого, а потом тихонько динькнуло и рассеялось. Кристоф выглянул в окно, улыбнулся и резво отправился спускаться вниз, прикрыв дверь. «Нет, все-таки чувствую себя школьницей…»

Миру явно было недостаточно того, что Флинн был просто мертвецки усталым, поэтому он в процессе погони за сволочными тинейджерами, обремененными парой мощных фокусов и не обремененными рабочей версией интеллекта, умудрился потерять бумажник, да еще и заметил это тогда, когда уже было не у кого попросить взаймы. Метро и такси отметались, ужин тоже, и домой рыцарь отправился пешком за несколько кварталов, замерзший в пальто на неубедительную футболку, усталый, а теперь еще и злой как тысяча чертей. Надо ли говорить, что когда он все-таки добрался до желанной «панельки», он не только пошатывался, периодически меланхолично подмечая, где та или иная мышца решила дернуться сама по себе, но и абсолютно не помнил, что еще днем хотел или должен был сделать. Поэтому идущий ему навстречу до боли «сердешной» знакомый силуэт в почти таком же, как у него самого, пальто, вызывал недоумение и лихорадочные перебирания вариантов, каким образом и зачем Махоуни оказался здесь да еще и вышел из его же, Флинна, дома. Рыцарь, правда, быстро оставил это занятие и решил спросить напрямик у уже подошедшего мага:  
\- Кристоф, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – тем не менее, тело было безмерно благодарно беспричинно возникшему по этому адресу Махоуни, потому что тот осторожно предоставил свою руку телу в качестве опоры. Флинну показалось, или маг смотрел на него с укоризной?  
\- Мне подумалось, что тебе нужна моя помощь, а ты же знаешь, Бэтмен не может не быть там, где его ждут, - адвокат лукаво улыбнулся, но до того, как ему ответили, успел загладить свою буйноворсистую браваду. – Мне было очень скучно ждать, пока ты перезвонишь, да и ты бы этого не сделал, как вижу, так что я решил подождать тебя здесь.  
\- Никакой логики, - рыцарь фыркнул, но не отказывался от плеча друга, чтобы дойти, наконец, до чертового, такого далеко подъезда. Кому понадобился внутренний двор протяженностью в целую милю? В морозном, темном воздухе в свете фонарей закружились снежинки, будто спохватились укутать раздетую до самого льда землю покрывалом за одну ночь Красиво. И можно было смотреть на снежинки, чтобы отпала нужда придумывать более остроумный ответ для языкастого юриста. Кристоф тоже смотрел на кружащийся снег, и в итоге они, как идиоты, застыли под последним фонарем на подступах к двери подъезда. Наблюдать за магом было очень… тепло.  
\- Ну, говори уже, что хотел, и я пойду домой, я устал…  
\- Скорее напряжен, - ни тени неприличного намека, Кристоф, поддерживая рыцаря одной рукой, чувствовал, как от усталости его мышцы даже не могли нормально расслабиться. – А еще это не вежливо говорить на пороге подъезда, и я не смогу изложить тебе все. К тому же холодно.  
\- А вкратце? – вообще, Флинн уже понял, что отделаться от мага у него не получится, но не в его характере было отступаться, пока не попробуешь все варианты. Он рассеяно пялился на особо красиво падающую большую снежинку, ожидая очередного ехидного ответа Махоуни с примерным содержанием «никакого «вкратце», а потому не оказал никаких попыток сопротивления, когда, не проронив ни слова, Кристоф накрыл его губы своими.

Вопреки типичному повествованию во всяких там женских романах и в скупых на реалистичность книжках «молодых и талантливых» авторов, которые часто просто не знают, как описать тот или иной момент, время не стало проноситься мимо Флинна чередой незапоминающихся из-за огромной скорости событий, скорее уж наоборот. Оно было тягучим, вязким, как патока, и, самое страшное, предельно сознательным. С какой-то неотвратимостью они приближались к квартире рыцаря, и, отвечая на очередной поцелуй, Флинн уже знал, чем все закончится и что, возможно, он даже встанет потом посреди ночи после полного отруба от усталости, чтобы сделать себе чай или просто влить в организм хоть какую-то жидкость. Знал, осознавал и ничего не делал с этим, повинуясь телу, которое само не могло сопротивляться ничему, кроме доводов разума. Дверь в квартиру была открыта – маг только повернул ручку, - хотелось разозлиться, потому что вскрывать его квартиру с помощью магии (а в этом Флинн не сомневался) было подлинным скотством, но, тем не менее, отсутствие необходимости не слушающимися пальцами искать ключи (которые, вполне вероятно, были утеряны вместе с бумажником) сейчас было очень кстати. Свет был не нужен – оба мужчины прекрасно знали что находится в радиусе по крайней мере двух метров от них, а уж мимо искомого в небольшой гостиной было трудно промахнуться. Падая на истертые подушки, Флинн подмял под себя тихо смеющегося адвоката, чувствуя, что мышцы собираются сейчас в последний раз колоссально напрячься, чтобы уж наверняка хозяин позволил им отдохнуть час, два, а может быть пять. И вот теперь атмосфера накалилась вместе с накатывающим возбуждением, слегка оплавляя по краям зыбкую реальность и вынуждая пропускать кадры.

Несколько плохо смонтированных кадров, и они оба уже без одежды, почти беспорядочно соприкасаются, торопятся, точнее торопится сначала только Флинн, потому что всерьез думает, что от такого эмоционального накала и усталости его организм просто замкнет, отрубит, или сердце все-таки пробьет диафрагму под натиском не сброшенного и снова хорошенько подогретого адреналина. Но ничего такого не случилось во время последних попыток остановится на этом этапе, а в момент, когда им пришлось, наконец, двигаться в одном, хоть и рваном ритме, Флинн уже не заметил того, что его мысль необычно, ярко прояснилась, чего, пожалуй, не бывало… Да вообще не могло быть, потому что…  
«Все взрывается пикселями, чертовыми пикселями и голографическими полигонами вдруг ставшего нереальным мира, и все это поблескивает в странном, ниспадающем ритме беззвучной музыки… Нет, нет, нет! Зачем такое нагромождение фраз?»  
«Откуда у тебя в башке столько сентиментальной прозы, Махоуни?»  
Они оба молчат, если не считать тихих, полузадушенных стонов, как будто они боятся разбудить соседей, но тем не менее они разговаривают.  
«Это говорит человек с кучей сентиментальных стихов на лэптопе, помни»  
Кристоф привычно нагло улыбнулся, еще сильнее выгибаясь и заставляя Ленокса ускорить темп.  
«Ты хотя бы во время секса можешь не язвить?!»  
В голове одно, на языке разум еще пытается крутить что-то параллельно-разумное.  
\- Помедленнее, Крис...  
«А то я задохнусь…»  
«Дурацкая метафора…»  
\- Слишком. Долго. Ждал…  
«Я…»  
«Перестань думать!»

\- Оказывается, во время оргазма нельзя телепатировать – мыслей нет, - маг задумчиво трепал волосы тяжело дышащего Флинна, глядя в потолок. Диван был убийственно узким даже для одного, а Кристофу еще приходилось поддерживать замученное сегодняшним днем тело, которое, наконец, с чистой совестью позволило себе превратиться в мешок с ватой.  
\- Ты мне врал, - рыцарь уже провалился в полудрему и слышал окружающий мир постольку поскольку. – Про телепатию…  
\- Я потом объясню, - последнее, что Флинн запомнил, это поцелуй в висок и запах собственной кровати. 

 

****

ПОСЛЕ. Флинн

_I hope no one can see me, the tin man says I'm doing fine_  
That lion ain't gonna get me, see that gun right there it's mine  
I've painted a face where I burnt the floor  
Now the face has become my devils' door  
Laying in the back room, on my dirty sticky floor

Как я и думал – проснусь посреди ночи. Только пить не хочется. И… И это не ночь, а утро. Чертов Лондон с его чертовым одинаковым освещением зимой в любое время суток, чертов Махоуни… Да, чертов Махоуни! Пытаюсь нашарить его руками слева и справа от себя – он мне слишком многое должен объяснить. Не знаю, о чем он хотел там со мной поговорить, но теперь очень хочу поговорить я! И Фрейда нет… Махоуни, кстати, тоже, как и намеков на то, что он вообще был. От резкого подъема в полусидячее положение мышцы спины заныли, беззвучно проклиная меня на десять лет вперед, ну или очень концентрировано на ближайший месяц. Приходится упасть обратно, меланхолично разглядывая неубедительный зеленый цвет вокруг: такое впечатление, что я не в своей комнате, а в каком-то подвале, только лампочек на тонких проводах без плафонов не хватает, как на скотобойне. На тумбочке валяется уставной «Зиг Зауэр», превращенный умельцами из лаборатории «Рыцарей» в не только оружие смерти, но и оружие специфической смерти для любого существа, обладающего хоть какой-то способностью к магии. Что странно, мне даже не хочется из него застрелиться, скорее уж застрелить Кристофа, за то, что он просто взял и ушел вот так, даже не попытавшись вылить на мою голову хотя бы полведра своих извечных оправданий.

В гостиной кто-то копошится – я сразу вспоминаю, что я… Мы не закрыли дверь вчера, но раздавшийся следом за шумом голос заставил меня устало вздохнуть: ура, хотя бы спасение имущества от воров-домушников на сегодня отменяется. Судя по всему, Крис говорит по телефону, наверняка экспрессивно жестикулирует (пф, будто собеседник способен его увидеть! Ему пора переходить на видеоконференции с клиентами), вставляет саркастичные комментарии, если клиент не дружит не только с правом, но и с головой, или, наоборот, что-то ироничное, если с головой не дружит предполагаемый ответчик. Хорошо, что маг сейчас не видит как я глупо улыбаюсь, хорошо что Я не вижу, как я глупо улыбаюсь, потому что мысли совсем не веселые. Несколько часов назад я сжег последний мост (который, между прочим, итак уже был запасным), и дороги назад мне уже нет – потому что стан врага, вот он, я уже в него пришел и теперь даже не уверен, что хочу из него куда-то уходить. По крайней мере, навсегда. Это будет скорее похоже на беготню туда-сюда между своими и чужими, с другой стороны, что я ожидал, открывая предложенную дьяволом дверь?

\- Зеленого утра тебе, человек, - внезапно появившийся в дверном проеме Крис, крутящий в руке трубку Блэкберри, вырвал меня из размышлений, заставив вздрогнуть. Ясное дело, теперь уже не смогу посмотреть на него грозно, тем более у него в одной руке кружка с чем-то теплым, вкусным и жизненно необходимым на букву «к»  
\- Кстати, почему зеленого? Эээ, нет, стоп! – успеваю поднять ладонь вверх за секунду до того, как адвокат начинает отвечать. – В этот раз тебе не удастся меня отвлечь, - Кристоф только пожимает плечами, не двигаясь с места. Я же перебираю в голове вопросы, которые хочу задать и какие из них я хочу задать больше.  
\- Полагаю, то, о чем ты хотел поговорить, уже выяснилось, по крайней мере, сейчас вдаваться глубже, - проигнорировав смешок и бормотание Махоуни в ладонь примерного содержания «куда уж глубже…», продолжаю, выходя в русло более нейтральной реки профессионального интереса, - я не хочу, так что поясняй – что это была за ересь с телепатией?  
Маг присел на кровать, протягивая мне, наконец, благословенный кофе (или это было какао?)  
\- Я тебе не соврал, как ты говорил вчера – я впервые пользуюсь телепатией, так же как и ты, и, скажу прямо – это не было ни моей инициативой, ни моим желанием. Вы это называете «непроизвольное колдовство», так что уж извини…  
На миг я даже задумался о том, о чем не приходило в голову никогда задумываться – какого же магического ранга Крис, если его способность передалась в тот момент и мне?  
\- Ленокс, не думай слишком усердно там, где не надо – это все химия! – я снова не успел поймать тот момент, когда надо было сопротивляться, и пришлось недовольно ответить на короткий поцелуй. Потом мага снова унесло в сторону кухни.  
\- Химия… - в пустой комнате звучало очень задумчиво, как измышления над предстоящей контрольной в школе. – Химия? Подожди, Махоуни, какая еще, нахрен, химия?! – я вскочил с постели, натягивая что-то похожее на штаны, подхваченное с пола, и гневно устремляюсь в кухню за Кристофом. В зеленую-зеленую утреннюю кухню. Все-таки я люблю зеленый цвет.


End file.
